


I'll Take Care of You (If You Ask Me To)

by paulinkaaxx, SailorHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cat!Mikasa, Coming Out, Demiromantic Levi, F/F, Fem!Eren, Fem!Erwin - Freeform, Fem!Hanji - Freeform, Fem!Levi, Fem!Marco, Fluff and Humor, French!Levi, Genderbending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, If You Squint - Freeform, Levi/Han/Erwin Brot3, Male!Petra, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, No Angst, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roommates, Slow Build, awkward!levi, doctor!eren, fem!ereri, just fluff and humor, just so much pining, model!levi, okay maybe a little angst, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinkaaxx/pseuds/paulinkaaxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a 25-year-old model. She lives with her two best friends and roommates, Evie and Hanji in a spacious four bedroom loft. She's never been in love, and sure as hell never thought she ever would be. </p><p>Eren is a 25-year-old Pediatrician who just moved into the smaller loft apartment next door to Levi's and with her new arrival, Levi's life is turned upside down. Add a cute but very hyperactive dog into the mix, and you've got everything you need for a cheesy rom-com, right? Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this monstrosity happened when I was on a skype call with my Waifu Paula one night and we both realized, WE'VE BOTH NEVER READ A FEM!ERERI FIC WE ACTUALLY LIKED AND WE THOUGHT THAT WAS SO UNFORGIVABLE! 
> 
> Thus, here I am, giving Fem!Ereri a shot despite the fact that fem-slash isn't really my thing. BUT! Thanks to my waifu Paula and I putting our beautiful (dumb) brains together to create a Fem!Ereri couple we ACTUALLY like, I'm excited about writing this fic and hopefully (finally) doing this fandom a service by providing my own personal take on what I think modern-day Fem!Ereri should be like. (Fem version of LYL, anyone? NO, I'M KIDDING. This is nothing like Leave Your Lover lmao) 
> 
> Anyways, I'll stop writing nonsense now so you guys can go read this dumb shit I wrote! Hope you like it!
> 
> **** IMPORTANT NOTES!!**
> 
> Erwin has been changed to = Evie
> 
> Fem!Levi is still = Levi (because why the fuck not?)
> 
> Fem!Eren stays = Eren (again, because why the fuck not?)
> 
> Petra has been changed to = Pete/Peter
> 
> and Marco has been changed to = Marcie
> 
> Just in case anybody is confused with the genderbent stuff. Everyone else in the SnK universe stays their original genders, with the exception (obviously) of Eren, Levi, Erwin, Marco and Petra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Starry Eyes - Cigarettes After Sex (cover)**

Levi sat cross-legged on a foreign couch, jadedly watching as the guy she had planned on having a one-night-stand with was sitting on the couch opposite of her, sobbing loudly. She had honestly planned on having a night of hot, meaningless sex with him but things quickly turned to shit when they both started really getting into their make-out session on the cab back to his apartment and by the time they stumbled into his living room, shit just hit the fan. 

Now, she was stuck there being forced to watch as this guy made poor excuses for himself. When clothes started coming off, and Levi had obviously asked if the guy had a condom on him, he started smoothly trying to convince her that they didn't need one and she'd put a stop to their actions right there. Ten minutes later, she was fed up with watching a grown man shed crocodile tears, all for the sake of not having to wear a condom. 

"Look," she sighed in clear annoyance. "Crying to me like a little bitch isn't going to make me change my mind. No condom? No sex."

"But--" the guy hiccuped. "I thought this date was going really well. I felt like we had a real special emotional bond during dinner." 

She rolled her eyes and groaned loudly, "Well, that was your first mistake. Your second mistake was thinking that I'd be fucking stupid enough to let you fuck me without a condom. I'm not going to lie; I only went on this date with you to have meaningless sex. You would have gotten laid either way but now you fucked it up and I'm leaving." 

Levi stood up from her spot on the couch and grabbed her things. She didn't have much. Just her cell phone and the clutch Evie had insisted she take with her to "compliment her outfit". The only things inside the purse was a small portable bottle of mace and her I.D.

"W-Wait! So, can I call you sometime?" 

With an exasperated look, Levi turned just in time to see the guy wipe his snot from his nose on the sleeve of his cardigan and that was it for her. Luckily, she was already standing at the front door reaching for the door knob. 

"No. Fuck no. Never call me ever again. Bye." 

She didn't bother to wait for a reply, making her way out the door and slamming it shut behind her. She was going to _kill_ Hanji for setting her up on this fucking date.

\- -

As soon as she walked through the front door of her shared apartment, Levi was greeted with the sight of both of her roommates sitting in the open living room. Evie was painting her toenails and Hanji was messily eating a bowl of unsalted popcorn while watching American Horror Story: Freak Show.

"Hey!" Hanji greeted first, her mouth half full of chewed popcorn. "How'd the date with Allen go?" 

Levi tossed the small black clutch purse carelessly onto the sofa before she reached for one of their many oversized, mismatched couch cushions and used it to smack Hanji in the face before she jumped on top of her and simulated suffocating her with said cushion. From underneath, Levi could hear Hanji's insane cackling and something that sounded similar to a muffled version of _"That bad, huh?"_

With a sigh, Levi stopped trying to fake-suffocate her longtime best friend and plopped down in her corner of the sectional with a heavy sigh. Kicking off the worn combat boots she'd been wearing, Levi kicked her feet up on the coffee table, wiggling her toes through her socks. 

"Give us all the details," Evie hummed, never taking her eyes off her task at hand. She was [wearing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c6/7a/6f/c67a6feea2c6f0c2de479e9ba5a709f6.jpg) those damn cotton pajamas that you only ever saw rich white people wear in movies and tv shows. Levi didn't think anyone in the real world actually wore those matching pajamas but apparently, Evie did. 

"Tch," Levi ran a hand over the back of her [shaved head](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9d/ed/b2/9dedb24d0510f7a14be78f527c4be3e6.jpg), carefully not to touch the top of her head as that was the only part with any hair on it and she spent an efficient amount of time styling it that morning. "There's nothing really to tell. The guy was a total moron. Dinner was boring as fuck, I thought I would fall asleep before our salads even came. Then, when I went back to his apartment with him and we were making out on his couch, he started trying to convince me to have sex with him without a condom. I got up and fucking left because what the actual fuck. I'm not about that life." 

Evie hummed in agreement, "Preach. You take care of you, girl." 

"I'm never letting Hanji set me up on a date ever again. They've all been disasters so far." 

"Hey," Hanji protested, sitting upright again and pointing a finger at Levi. "To be fair, I thought Allen was a nice guy. He's always polite to me and everyone else at the lab."

"What made you think he would be a good match for Levi, then?" Evie scoffed. She was now finished painting her toenails and was blowing on them to help them dry more quickly. 

Hanji opened her mouth to retort, then closed it thinking better of it. Eventually, she shrugged. 

"Yeah, you're right actually. That was my fault." 

"Can we please just get back to the fact that he wanted to have unprotected sex with a girl he just met on a first date? Obviously that guy is a total tool just putting up the act of being all nice and polite." 

Hanji and Evie nodded their heads in agreement. 

"I'll bet he's actually a total fuckboy underneath all that fake niceness." 

"Probably." 

They each made a noise of displeasure at the idea of having to go on a 'date' with a fuckboy, and then they were moving on, forgetting the topic altogether. It wasn't like this was the first time Levi had walked out on a first date. Although, she had been thoroughly looking forward to having meaningless sex with someone. It had been awhile since her last one night stand. 

"Next time, I say Levi should just go pick up a random guy in Eld's bar and be done with it. That seems to work better for her anyway." Evie suggested.

"Yes!" Levi groaned. "Why can't I just do that from now on?" 

"Okay, okay, fine! Forgive me for trying to set Levi up with a nice guy that she could have a healthy relationship with." she grabbed another hand full of unsalted popcorn and shoveled it into her mouth. "When was the last time you had a real boyfriend, Levi?" 

Grey eyes rolled skyward and Levi started absently picking at her mascara. She hated the fact that Evie convinced her to wear so much makeup tonight. She would have been fine with her usual simple routine of concealer and eyeliner but Evie had to go on a rant about how she was a grown women and needed to start looking and dressing like one. Whatever. Levi would wear what she liked and she didn't give a rats ass if she looked like a pre-teen boy while doing it. Excuse her for not having gigantic breasts and a huge ass. 

"I don't know. Probably when I was still living in France? His name was Alexander and we dated for like three weeks before I dumped him. He wanted me to meet his parents." 

"And what was wrong with that?" Evie asked, reaching over and across Levi to grab a hand full of Hanji's popcorn. 

"We were like sixteen. Why the fuck would I meet his parents? It wasn't like I planned on marrying him. I just wanted to lose my virginity." 

"And how did that go?" Hanji snorted. 

"I dumped him right after we had sex." 

Evie and Hanji exchanged exasperated looks with one another before rolling their eyes. It wasn't all that surprising to hear that kind of response from Levi of all people. She was the queen of being mean to people. 

"So, did you guys hear?" Evie suddenly changed the subject. Hanji perked up immediately. "Dok finally found someone to rent out the loft next to ours."

"Fuck no." Levi frowned. "Seriously? How do you even know that?" 

The blond shrugged with a little smirk, "I have my ways." 

"Oh, ew, Evie! Did you give Nile a blowjob!?" Hanji gasped, big brown eyes wide. 

"Um, okay, that's disgusting. He's like... fifty and divorced." Evie huffed. "No, I just noticed that he was in there earlier today cleaning the place up. When he noticed me, he kind of just mentioned that someone might be moving in soon. He wasn't sure yet." 

"Sounds like he wanted you to have sex with him, Eyebrows." Levi smirked. 

"Levi." Evie sighed. "Why is everything always sex with you?"

"Because life is all about sex. Everybody wants to know who's doing who, and everybody is always thinking about doing someone at any given time of the day. Trust me, I know what the fuck I'm talking about. I'm a professional Model. I get undressed by people's eyes every fucking day." 

"She has a point." Hanji mumbled through her popcorn. "OH! Guys, this is when Angela Basset comes out! She plays a woman with three breasts!" 

"I wish I had three tits." Levi said, gluing her eyes to the screen to watch as well. 

"Why in the world would you want three boobs?" 

"Don't you fucking judge me, Evie Smith. I can wish for three tits if I want. That's my prerogative."

The blond rolled her eyes at Levi but said nothing else, knowing that it was a fruitless effort to try and get any kind of logical answer from Levi. She was an enigma.

\- -

"God damn it, Hanji! You're demonic fucking cat took a shit outside of her litter box again!" Levi yelled from the bathroom.

"Hanji's not here. She stayed the night at Eld's place again." Evie called back from the kitchen. 

"Fuck!" 

Levi came storming out of the bathroom, her hand wrapped up in a plastic bag while carrying the stinking pile of shit Hanji's cat Mikasa had left outside her litter box again. Evie watched her short roommate carry the feces into Hanji's room where she proceeded to dump it on her bed. Levi clapped her hands together and walked out of Hanji's room where she looked at Evie with indifferent eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest, the baggy sweater she was wearing slipping off one of her slender shoulders. 

"What?" she snapped at Evie's raised eyebrow. "It's her fucking cat so she should fucking clean up after it. I didn't sign up for that shit." 

"It's just a little animal crap, Levi. Would it kill you to just pick it up and flush it down the toilet instead of leaving it to stink up Hanji's room?" 

"Her cat's shit smells like _death_ and I am not going to be the one who has to clean it up. That's not my responsibility." Levi walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. "Besides, I'm convinced that cat has some sort of grudge against me or something. It's broken so many of my things and only acts up around me. That cat is the fucking devil." 

"It's weird," Evie hummed as she licked the last bit of vanilla yogurt of her spoon. "At first glance, I would think that you're such a cat person. Turns out cats apparently hate you." 

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Does that mean you're a dog person then?" The blonde grinned. 

"Dogs are just as messy and hard to deal with as cats, but at least you can train dogs. You can't train cats. At least not really." 

"Hanji trained her cat to use the litter box, didn't she? And you trained her to not jump up on any of the counter tops or the kitchen table by just snapping your fingers at her." 

As if on cue, Mikasa came walking into the kitchen where she stood and just stared up at Levi with big grey eyes. The short-haired domestic cat that was the color of charcoal swished it tail from side to side, her large almond eyes narrowing as Levi glared down at her. Evie watched the human and animal having a very intense staring contest with amusement. 

"Levi, this is ridiculous. Maybe if you were a little nicer to Mikasa she wouldn't hate you so much." The tall blonde slid off her seat at the kitchen island and crouched down next to Mikasa who tore her intense gaze away from Levi, finally. "Isn't that right, sweetheart? Levi's just a short meanie." 

"Ugh," Levi rolled her eyes dramatically. She watched as the cat butted the top of her head against Evie's knee until the blonde was stroking her sleek fur. 

"See? Total angel with me and Hanji. That's because we don't call her mean names like "Flea-bag" or "Butt-muncher". You should be nicer to her and maybe she won't hate you."

The raven said nothing as she simply sucked her teeth and left the kitchen to lock herself up in her bedroom. It was her day off, meaning no annoying phone calls from her agency asking her to come in and do some shitty modeling job for another weight loss pill or something. Levi hated her job more times than not.

Once safely locked away in her room, Levi picked up her cell phone from the desk and unlocked the screen to start browsing Pinterest or tumblr. It was the only thing she could do without access to Hanji's laptop and the crazy bitch had taken it with her when she went over to her boyfriend's Eld's place. Levi had a season of Parks and Rec she needed to finish watching but it would have to wait until Hanji was back and she could steal her laptop. 

Two hours later, and Levi was deep into the 'weird' side of youtube. The side with all the conspiracy theory videos and the "Top 5 videos that prove Aliens are real!" videos. How she'd gone from watching Koala's fighting in a tree to Alien videos, she'll never know. Youtube was fucking weird. 

"Levi!" she heard Evie call from just outside her bedroom door. "I'm going to work. Check and see if the mail passed yet, I'm expecting something." 

"Tch, the fuck? Check it yourself, eyebrows. You're already going downstairs." 

When she heard nothing but silence from the other side of the door, Levi cursed under her breath and rolled off her bed. Opening her door to listen, she heard absolute silence which meant Evie had left already. Great. Levi debated just ignoring her annoying roommates request, but eventually she relented. Maybe getting out of the apartment once today wouldn't kill her. Besides, she was most likely not going to find anything better to watch on Youtube anyway and she'd very much like to get out of that black hole before she sunk any further.

Looking herself over quickly in the mirror, Levi gave her short hair a quick comb with her fingers to smooth down most of the cowlicks in the front before deeming herself decent enough. She honestly couldn't care what she looked like when she wasn't working, especially since she was just getting the damn mail. She slipped on a pair of her worn out running shoes and picked off a little cat hair from the leggings she was wearing and then she was off, making sure to grab her set of keys for the apartment before she left. 

Levi waited for only a minute after calling the elevator up before she decided that she'd better take the stairs. Her building was only four stories, and plus she'd done nothing but lie around so far today. A little exercise would be good. She took the stairs at a leisurely pace, pulling out her phone and browsing through Hanji's instagram as she posted new pictures of her and Eld spooning in bed. Gross. She did not need to see that. 

Before long, Levi arrived in the lobby of her apartment building, if a lobby is even what you could call it. She walked toward the foyer where all the mail lockers were and she quickly located her apartment's letter and number. As Levi pulled out the small bundle of mostly junk mail, she flipped through them and started separated what was hers, what was Evie's and what was Hanji's. The junk mail was obviously Hanji's, along with her subscription to another useless magazine. 

"Excuse me," a strong but very feminine voice said from somewhere close by her. "I couldn't help but notice that you live in apartment D4. I just moved into the apartment next door, I'm your new neighbor." 

Levi didn't even bother looking up at whoever it was that was trying to talk to her. Most people living in this building knew not to try to be friendly with her because she would just ignore them anyway. 

"Stop fucking talking to me." was all she said as she took her mail and started heading back toward the stairs. 

"Oh," she heard the other woman say quietly. "S-Sorry, didn't mean to bother you." 

Levi didn't bother deigning that with any kind of reply. She simply carried on her way back toward her apartment where she could quietly continue to veg out the rest of her day.

\- -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued in the next chapter!! Just wanted to post this since it was supposed to be posted on Christmas Day or New Year's eve, but I injured myself on Christmas day and couldn't type and then New Year's eve was just chaos! So, this is late but at least it's posted now! 
> 
> If y'all have any questions about the characters, or if there's any confusion about who's who, feel free to ask! I'll be posting a **Key** at the top of every new chapter in A/N's about who is genderbent and what their genderbent names are, just so no one is confused at the start of every new chapter.


	2. The Trouble With Love Is...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the first chapter, meaning it's still the same day, nothing's changed.
> 
>  **Evie Smith** = **Erwin Smith**  
>  **Levi** = **Levi**  
>  **Eren** = **Eren**  
>  **Marco Bodt** = **Marci Bodt**

Hanji came bounding into their apartment a couple of hours later, pulling Levi out of her youtube binge once again. She'd told herself she wasn't going be sucked into the black hole known as youtube again only two short hours ago, yet there she was watching the funniest animal vines of 2015. 

"Levi, I'm back~!" she heard Hanji sing at the top of her lungs.

The sounds of heavy footfalls practically sprinting for her bedroom had Levi immediately groaning and bracing for impact. As expected, Hanji burst through Levi's bedroom door and took a running start before she took a nose dive straight onto Levi's full sized bed, causing the latter to bounce at least half a foot into the air from the sheer impact. Levi's bed frame creaked from the sudden added weight and she sucked her teeth loudly in annoyance before she whacked Hanji on the back of her head.

"You break my bed, you're buying me a new one, you crazy fucking bitch!" 

Hanji laughed maniacally into Levi's fluffy duvet, "No worries, no worries!" she sang with a flippant wave of her hand. "Ahh, Levi! Being in love is the greatest! I feel like flying!" 

"Yeah, how about flying right out my fucking window? See what happens when you try." Levi sneered. 

The brunette rolled over onto her back, stretching out all her long limbs as she grinned from ear to ear. Clearly, Levi wouldn't be rid of the nuisance known as Hurricane Hanji until she'd thoroughly talked Levi's ear off about her "wonderful, amazing, handsome, sweet boyfriend". 

"Oh, Levi." Hanji hummed happily, clearly unaffected by Levi's mean words. As usual. "Not even your usual mean sarcasm could bring me down! I HAVE THE MOST AMAZING BOYFRIEND IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!!" 

Rolling her eyes with a disgusted curl of her upper lip, Levi grabbed one of her pillows and smacked Hanji right in the face with it, causing the brunette to have a mouthful of cotton and feathers. That didn't stop Hanji's girlish squealing, however, which sounded more like a pig being slaughtered than a twenty-four-year-old woman in love. 

"By the way," Levi smirked, finally lifting the pillow up and away from Hanji's open mouth before she got her saliva on it. "There's a surprise waiting for you in your room." 

Big, brown eyes widened in excitement, "OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS IT!?" 

Levi watched in her own sick pleasure as Hanji sprang up from her bed and practically rocketed out of her bedroom and down the hall to her own. The raven could hear heavy footsteps thudding against the hardwood, then the sound of Hanji skidding to a stop so that she could round the kitchen counter and then, finally, the satisfying sound of Hanji's bedroom door being smashed open and bouncing off the wall it most likely hit due to the force. 

Holding up one of her pale, slender hands in the air, Levi inspected her polished fingernails and counted down quietly under her breath. 

"3... 2... 1..." 

"LEVI!!!" 

"Bingo."

\- -

After a brief argument with Hanji over her demonic cat pooping outside of her litter box, and Levi leaving said poop in the middle of Hanji's bed allowing it to stink up her entire room and bed spread, the two roommate eventually found themselves sprawled out on the sectional couch, in their own respective spots, absentmindedly binge watching the last season of Parks and Rec.

Suddenly, there was an odd scratching noise coming from their front door and Hanji paused the episode on their laptop to get a better listen. Levi frowned at her for stopping the episode when it was just getting good, but Hanji simply ignored her intense glare, instead, holding up one bony finger to tell Levi to shut up and listen. She did, reluctantly. The scratching stopped, then started, then stopped again, then started again. Finally, Levi just rolled her eyes and forced herself to get up from the couch. 

"Levi, wait!" Hanji whisper-shouted. "What if it's a burglar!?" 

"Yeah, a burglar, coming to rob us during the day." the shorter girl snorted over her shoulder as she continued to walk toward the door. 

"Don't you know that break-in's and robberies happen more often during the day than at night!? EDUCATE YOURSELF." 

"Education is for nerds." 

Hanji let out an offended noise at that statement, but Levi simply ignored her. There was obviously some kind of logical explanation for the odd scratching at their door, and Levi highly doubted it was some desperate guy (or girl) trying to _scratch_ their way through their front door to rob them of all their valuables. 

"Fine! Open the door and get yourself killed! I'm hiding behind the couch!" Hanji whisper-shouted again, just as Levi reached the front door. 

Shaking her head, Levi leaned forward, leaning up a bit on her tiptoes to see out the peephole in the door, but she saw nothing and no one standing in the hallway. As she pulled away, the scratching started up again and she frowned deeply. With a slightly nervous gulp, Levi reached for the doorknob and yanked the door open, her fists tightening into small little balls and her feet spreading as she prepared to defend herself from possible criminals or sexual predators. 

As the door swung open and revealed no one, at least not a person, standing in the hall, Levi was forced to slowly trail her gaze downward until she met with a rather large dog. A pitbull, to be precise, sitting on their doorstep. Now, normally, anyone who first saw a pitbull would immediately be afraid of the thing or at least a little worried, but it was hard to be scared when the pitbull in question was sitting on your doorstep wagging it's tail around happily causing a rather loud and noisy thump to be heard each time it collided with the floor. Also, the derpy expression it had on it's face with it's mouth hanging open and tongue lolled out didn't help it look anymore intimidating. 

Cocking a brow at the massive blond and white pit, Levi straightened her posture and crossed her arms over her chest, jutting a hip out and eventually smirking as she turned back to look at her roommate who was peeking out from the back of the sofa as if she were expecting some kind of ambush. 

"Well, looks like we've come to be robbed of all our toilet water and doggy treats." Levi said sarcastically, stepping aside so that Hanji could get an eyeful of the happy animal still sitting in their doorway. 

"PUPPY!!!" the brunette screamed as she quite literally popped up from behind the couch. 

Hearing Hanji's excitement, the pitbull finally stood up and started whimpering and whining loudly as it's tail wagged at a much more fierce intensity. The dog barged into the apartment, before Levi could do much of anything about it, and barreled toward a just as excited Hanji who welcomed the massive canine with open arms, slobber and all. 

"Hey, mutt!" Levi growled, scowling at the display of Hanji nearly having her face licked and covered in dog drool.

"Awww, Levi, don't call him a mutt! He's clearly some kind of [Pitbull/Siberian Husky mix](https://meetthepooches.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/cimg7077.jpg)! JUST LOOK AT THESE EYES AND THIS COAT COLORING! He's a total dream boat!" Hanji cooed, scratching the over sized pup under his chin.

"I don't give a damn, a mutt is a mutt-" 

As she said it, the "mutt" in question turned his rather fetching sky blues on her and gave her 'the stare' and Levi soon trailed off and groaned quietly. Alright, so the dog was pretty damn adorable, she could at least admit that much. She had a weakness for dopey faces, so sue her!! 

Just then, Levi heard the elevator ding from down the hall and the sight of Evie getting off and spotting Levi standing in the open door had the raven groaning for an entirely different reason. The blonde amazonian woman known as Evie Smith came jogging into their apartment, a huge grin plastered on her powdered face. 

"Girls, you'll never guess who I just met downstairs in the lobby!" she began with an excited, giddy expression. She open her mouth to start gushing about whatever it was that had her so excited, but stopped when she noticed Hanji and the dog in the living room. "Hey, who's dog is that?" she asked, thick brows furrowing in confusion. 

"Dunno. Found him at the front door and he just sort of invited himself in." Levi shrugged. 

Turning another confused expression on both her roommates, Evie looked like she wanted to continue asking more question but she seemed to think better of it. Weirdness was expected from both Levi and Hanji, and honestly? This wasn't the weirdest thing Evie had ever walked in on before. She'd rather not remember the rubber chicken incident. 

"Anyway," the blond continued, looking back and forth between Levi and Hanji with a mischievous glint in her brilliant baby blues. "Guess who just saw and met out new neighbor down the hall?" Levi didn't even bother to answer, instead, she walked back over to the couch where Hanji had left her laptop abandoned and unpaused the episode of Parks and Rec they'd left off on. 

"No fair!" Hanji whined. "You met our new neighbor already? What were they like!?" 

"Well," Evie sang cheerfully. "Apparently, Her name is Eren and she's- well, I'm not a lesbian or anything, but even I can admit when I find another woman fatally attractive. She's drop-dead _gorgeous_!" 

"Seriously!?"

Levi groaned as she did her best to drown out Evie and Hanji's loud squawking over their new neighbor. She honestly didn't give a shit and the less she knew about their neighbor, the better. She hated dealing with people, and new neighbors especially. 

"She had these amazing eyes that just looked so unreal, I couldn't figure out for the life of me what color they were! And her skin-tone, UGH! I'd love to have a tan as nice as hers was! Her hair could have used a little work, but overall, she is one major babe!" Evie continued to gush, Hanji hanging on her every word. "We talked for a little bit and I introduced myself as one of her neighbors in D4, obviously. I found out she's a Doctor! Can you believe it?! Hot AND also a Doctor!? It's like some kind of Soap Opera cliche!"

While Hanji and Evie continued to squawk and cluck like a couple of hens over their new neighbors 'hotness', Levi did her best to drown them out. She was determined to finish this damn episode of Parks and Rec, if it killed her. Seemingly forgotten, at least for the moment, the adorable pit padded up to her and pressed his cold, wet nose against one of her thighs, prompting Levi to look up from the screen and acknowledge the mutt. 

They had a brief stare off. Cool grey clashing with icy blues. Levi noticed that the pit had the cutest pink nose, snow-nose, as she'd once heard it referred to. Damn it. She was going to lose this stare off if she didn't focus. Narrowing her eyes a bit, the dog seemed unaffected as he simply dropped his large mouth open, panting lightly as his tongue lolled out to the side once more. Damn. His goofy expression was what did it. Sighing, Levi glanced around her for a minute or two before she patted the empty spot on the sectional, which was Hanji's usual spot, and the dog perked up, immediately understanding what the gesture meant. 

When the massive ball of blond and white fur settled in next to her, Levi wrapped her arm around the warm animal and scratched absently at his chest. She pressed play on the laptop, continuing the episode and she and her nameless companion watched as Evie and Hanji started arguing about something Levi couldn't care enough about to figure out. She supposed they really should be trying to figure out who the dog belonged to, considering he had a very fetching leather collar and a tag detailing that he was indeed rabies free but no license. He clearly belonged to someone in the building. 

Just as Levi thought this, the sound of someone rushing up to their open door, out of breath and panting heavily, caused her and her furry companion to look up and Levi's world stopped turning for a moment in time. Leaning against the door frame, frazzled and breathing hard, was probably the most gorgeous woman Levi had ever had the pleasure of seeing in her life and that was saying something, because Levi was a professional model; She worked with beautiful people for a living. But this woman, this girl, was beyond any comprehension in Levi's mind. She could barely even begin to fathom all of this gorgeous in one room. 

Even despite the fact that the woman, who was a stunning brunette, was winded, slightly sweaty and red-faced, she was still the most ethereal thing the raven had ever seen. Her hair was a bit of a rats nest, all pulled back and bundled up into a high, messy bun. Strands fell in her face as well as everywhere else. It kind of defeated the purpose of the bun, considering she had more hair in her face, than in the actual bun. Still, it was a beautiful shade of rich, dark brown and in the sunlight, Levi could imagine the blonde undertones no doubt in there somewhere. 

Swallowing thickly, the room seemed to have fallen completely silent, Evie and Hanji's insufferable clucking silenced as every eye in the room was now on the exhausted looking girl still using their door frame as some kind of support. Levi continued to analyze this beautiful stranger, sharp grays taking in the sun-kissed skin that looked slightly sticky with sweat and the way the white graphic t-shirt clung to her body in a way a t-shirt should not cling to someone's body. It's not like Levi could see her tits her anything, but just the way the cotton material hugged her shapely form. The woman was thin but her hips were wide, and Levi was sure that could only mean this woman probably no doubt had a very nice ass. Despite what anyone might think, Levi was an ass woman. Although, she had never thought she'd ever be attracted to a woman's ass, and she hadn't even seen this woman's ass yet. Damn. Something was clearly wrong with her. 

"Oh my gosh," the brunette gasped, finally looking up at Evie and Hanji with frantic eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but have you seen-"

"Hey!" Hanji gasped, excitedly. "Are you the newbie that just moved into the apartment next door? Hi! I'm Hanji Zoe, one of your neighbors here in D4!" 

Evie's smile grew to nearly Cheshire-like proportions, "Eren!" she exclaimed warmly. "I was just telling the girls about meeting you downstairs." 

The brunette gave a pained smile, big doe eyes shifting around nervously. "Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger. I'm sorry, but have you seen my-"

Suddenly, Levi was startled out of her gawking when her furry companion shot off the couch and barked excitedly upon seeing Eren. The raven gulped once more when she saw the large, relieved smile grow on the attractive woman's face. Eren dropped down on her knees and allowed the massive canine to barrel straight into her chest, nearly knocking her backward. 

"Oh, god, Cheese! You scared me to death, boy!" 

Levi hadn't realized it, but some time after 'Cheese' left her side, she'd removed herself from the couch to come and stand by her two roommates who watched the heartwarming scene of master and pet being reunited. The pit licked her chin and whined, no doubt in happiness, but then Eren was grabbing the dog by his face and forcing him to stare right at her as she frowned at him. 

"Bad boy, Cheese. Scaring mama like that, I thought I'd lost you." the dog seemed to have the decency to look guilty, ears going flat against his head as he whined a low sound. Then, the brunette was looking up at her audience and her cheeks flushed a flattering shade of pink. Quickly getting to her feet and dusting herself off, Eren cleared her throat and brilliant green-blue looked up. "I'm so sorry if he was any trouble. I can't thank you enough for finding him, I've been going insane looking everywhere for him for the last few minutes." 

Without realizing it, Levi opened her mouth and asked a really stupid question. 

"You named your dog after a fucking dairy product?" and then Levi soon found herself wishing the floor would open up and swallow her right then and there, because, _'holy fuck, Levi. You fucking moron, who cares if she named her dog after a dairy product, that's not the first impression you want to have on this beautiful creature!'_

That pink flush on Eren's cheeks deepened to a rosy-red and she seemed to avert her eyes immediately the very moment they made contact with Levi's. She seemed... nervous? She wrung her hands together and shifted from foot to foot before finally seeming to find her voice again to answer Levi. 

"Um, well, his full name is Grilled Cheese. I just call him Cheese for short." the brunette said, seemingly bashful about it.

"That's even weirder." Levi snorted, and damn it, no! That's not what she's supposed to say either! "I mean-"

Then, as if a flip had been switched, Eren finally looked up and boldly met Levi's eyes without any hesitation. She was frowning and all traces of the flattering blush on her cheeks was gone, replaced by a fierce determined expression. Levi was slightly taken aback, because damn, did she mention this girl had pretty nice eyebrows as well? Oh god, she was starting to sound like Evie. 

"Well, I don't care if you think it's weird or not. That's his name." she snapped. Huffing, Eren seemed to have had enough and clicked her tongue to signal her dog's attention. "We really should be going now. Thanks again for finding Cheese, it was nice meeting you all." 

Levi winced slightly when she noticed how upset Eren looked and how she snapped at her. Opening her mouth to try and smooth things over, Levi noticed the eye roll from Evie and the frown and shake of their head from Hanji. That had her deflating and looking down at her feet in shame. She'd never felt so shitty about offending someone in all her life, until now. What the fuck did she care if she offended her new neighbor, anyway? Oh, right. Maybe it's because Levi just so happened to think she's the most beautiful woman she's ever seen in her entire life and she maybe wanted to kiss her. Yeah. That sounded about right. 

"Eren, please forgive our roommate, Levi. She's... socially awkward." Evie chuckled, playing the role of the diplomat ever so perfectly. 

"Yeah, don't mind her. She's mean to everyone." Hanji snorted, earning her a rough punch in the shoulder from Levi who scowled up at her. 

"Um," Levi mumbled, unable to meet Eren's gaze anymore after having offended her. "Sorry, I guess." 

When Levi finally did look up to meet Eren's gaze again, she was only mildly surprised to see the smug look the brunette woman was wearing as she smirked Levi's way. Oh, fuck. Levi should not be this attracted to someone, let alone a woman for god's sake. 

"That's okay, I kind of figured she wasn't really a people person when I tried to introduce myself to her in the lobby a few hours ago and she told me to stop talking to her." 

Eren giggled and Levi suddenly felt like her face was much too hot. She let out a string of curses inside her own head as she realized in great horror that Eren had been the annoying idiot who tried to introduce herself downstairs when Levi went to get her mail. _Fuck._ Had she taken the time to actually look up and _see_ , Levi never would have been so rude to her. Okay, well, maybe not _never_. If rude and bitchy was a legit dialect, Levi was sure she'd be perfectly fluent in it. It didn't matter who she talked to, she always came off sarcastic and rude. But, hell, at least she could have avoided making a fool out of herself. 

"Eren?" a soft male voice cut in to the silence, causing all four pairs of eyes to look out into the hallway. 

There, by the elevator doors, stood a blond guy of maybe average height. His hair was absolutely impossibly golden blond, maybe more so than even Evie's, and it was cut short with the exception of the fluffy bangs that framed his face. He was pale, very slender and had the biggest pair of sapphire blue eyes Levi had ever seen on a man, making her briefly question if this man was a man at all; he was much too pretty and adorable for his own good. 

"Oh, I'll be right there, Armin! Just put those boxes near the front door and we'll unpack them later." 

Levi immediately felt her heart sink for some reason. Clearly, blondie was Eren's boyfriend. _Of course_ , she had a boyfriend. Someone as pretty and gorgeous as she was would never be single. That didn't stop Evie from openly checking out this 'Armin', however. 

"Well, thanks again for finding my dog. I'll have to do something for you guys in return." Eren smiled, from ear to ear, blinding everyone in her wake. 

"Don't worry about it," Evie said, "Although, we'll definitely accept an invitation to your loft as soon as it's all unpacked and set up." 

"Totally! Oh, or, you could come to ours and just hang out, sound good?" Hanji beamed, bouncing closer to Eren and clapping her on the back rather roughly. 

"Oh, yeah, sure. Although, I'm going to be pretty busy with work this week, so unpacking might take awhile." 

"We understand. Just feel free to come on over whenever you're free. We'll figure something out." 

"Sounds good. See you all around." 

Once Eren had collected her happy-go-lucky companion, she jogged off back toward her own apartment and Evie and Hanji closed the door behind her. It was quiet, between the three of them. The silence dragged on for a minute or two before finally Evie smirked. 

"Told ya. She's gorgeous." 

"Yeah, you did." Hanji laughed, pushing herself away from the door and bounding back toward the couch. 

As her roommates began to spread out, Levi stayed glued to her spot. Evie and Hanji were chatting casually as they both made their way toward the couch, only stopping when they finally noticed that Levi wasn't joining them. 

"Levi?" Evie prompted softly. 

She was silent for a long moment, her back faced toward her best friends who traded concerned glances. Then, Hanji decided to walk back and placed a hand on Levi's slender shoulder. 

"Hey, short-stuff, what's up?" 

Levi didn't doubt that Hanji could probably see her still slightly flushed cheeks and the glazed look no doubt in her eyes. As if to confirm her fears, she heard Hanji snort loudly before she outright started snickering. 

"Oh. My. God. LEVI!" 

Panicking in a fashion that was very unlike Levi, the queen of mean, the raven turned on her heel and power walked away from her two roommates. She could still hear Hanji's raucous laughter and Evie's curious questions as she made it to her room and effectively locked herself in. Leaning her back against the door, Levi felt her knees buckle and slowly gave in, sliding downward until she was sitting on the floor. 

"LEVI HAS A CRUSH!!" 

With a small gasp of horror, Levi quietly admitted to herself that Hanji was right. 

She had a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started off so well and then I hurt my back and had to take a break from sitting at my laptop and writing for almost an entire week. Not all that happy about where the second half went but eh, I'm gonna leave it. 
> 
> Also, just to let everyone know, I'm basing Levi's feelings (both good and bad) off of my own past experience with a girl I dated (': So, yes, this particular Fem!Levi rendition will be very close to my heart for that specific reason.


	3. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Lumaree - Bloom**
> 
>  
> 
> _'♩ For love is waiting around the corner_  
>  _But its not ready to bloom, just yet_  
>  _So I will store away these things in my heart, for you_  
>  _Just until they are ready to bloom ♩_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, now we're finally getting somewhere with this plot!  
> Honestly, I don't even know how long this shit is gonna be so just bare with me. I'm basically just winging this and writing whatever I think is cute or funny. 
> 
> Erwin = Evie  
> Petra = Pete/Peter  
> Marco = Marcie

Levi went into work the next day, tired and irritated, but then again that was nothing new; she was always tired and irritated. 

Still, it was never fun for Levi, going into work. It wasn't that she didn't like her job to some extent, she did. It paid her bills, so she kind of had no other choice but to kinda like her job but that didn't mean she loved it. Using the word 'like' was already pushing it a bit. 

What Levi hated the most about going into her job, was having to see one specific and very determined person at the front receptionists desk. Sighing, Levi pushed her way through the double glass doors of her agency and grimaced when she saw the very person she was dreading seeing. 

"Good Morning, Levi!" a friendly male voice called out to her as she entered. 

"Yeah," grunted Levi as she trudged her way past the front desk. 

"So, um, I was wondering if-" Pete, or as he's sometimes called Peter, nearly tripped over his chair as he shot up from his seat and tried to follow Levi as she passed the desk. Persistent, as always it seemed. "Um, if you'd given any thought to that date I asked you about last week?" 

Reluctantly, Levi stopped walking and turned to settle the ginger-haired man with an exasperated look. It's not like Levi didn't like him or anything; quite the opposite. She liked Peter and thought he was a nice guy, but that was just it. He was a nice guy, and Levi had no interest in nice guys. Evie told her that was her problem, as to why she could never have healthy relationships with most men she dated. But it's not like Levi cared about dating a nice guy, because it wasn't like she was looking to settle down. 

"Pete, I already said no." she stressed with a long sigh following after. 

"Oh, okay." 

Levi felt a little guilty, seeing the way Pete deflated so quickly after her rejection, but she wasn't going to let a little pang of guilt steer her judgement and agree to a pity-date. Pete had been chasing after her for two years, and in that time, Levi has never once said yes to a date with him. You'd think he'd get the hint by now-- she just wasn't interested.

"Maybe some other time, yeah?" 

At his hopeful expression, Levi couldn't help but roll her eyes. Either Pete was a total Masochist and enjoyed constantly being rejected, or he was seriously that dense. 

"No." was all the shorter raven-haired girl said before she continued on her way. 

"Okay, see you later, Levi!" the ginger called after her with a enthusiastic wave and a big smile. 

Groaning, Levi knew this was going to be a long day.

\- -

"Guys," Evie called as she came slightly limping out of her bedroom. Levi and Hanji looked up from whatever they were doing on the couch and noticed the blonde's frown. "Is it just me or am I limping?"

Levi and Hanji watched as Evie paced around the length of their open floor plan apartment, Hanji snickering and Levi elbowing her in the ribs. 

"No. Must be your imagination, eyebrows." Levi said, returning her attention to the magazine she had been absently flipping through. 

"Ahem-- Yeah, Evie. Must be your imagination." 

Levi rolled her eyes at Hanji's poor acting skills. The woman was impossible when it came to keeping secrets. Truth be told, ever since Hanji started the first pranking war after the first month they all lived together, Pranks had become a thing between the three of them. That very morning, Levi had snuck into Evie's bedroom and taken one left shoe of each pair of heels the blonde woman owned, shaving off a few centimeters before putting them all back where she'd found them; Hence, why Evie was limping slightly and looked a little unbalanced as she tried to walk in her favorite Stilettos. 

"Guys, seriously!" Evie cried, pouting at her two roommates as she noticed Hanji's poorly disguised snickers. "Did you do something to my shoes!? I can't go to work like this!" 

"Calm down, Princess." Levi smirked as she reached behind the back of the sectional and pulled out a pair of ugly black Dansko clogs. "I've got back up." 

The scandalized look on Evie's face was absolutely priceless, "Get those away from me before I hurt you!" she nearly screeched. "Those shoes are a menace to society!" 

"What are you talking about, Eve?" Hanji snorted loudly. "A lot of Nurses and Doctor's wear these. They're super comfortable." 

"Hanji," Evie said, a little too calmly all of a sudden. "I am a freelance makeup artist, not a nurse or a doctor, or someone from the goddamn 90's!" 

"So? It's not like anyone is going to see your feet." Levi tried to reason.

"Wrong!" Evie yelled, pointing one of her perfectly painted finger nails at the raven. "My clients expect me to look just as fabulous as I say I can make them look with my makeup skills!" 

Groaning, Levi shot up from her spot on the couch and approached Evie. "Give me your right shoe." 

"What? Why?" 

Glaring, Levi huffed. "Do you wanna wear the fucking Clogs?" 

"God, no." Evie slipped off her right shoe and handed it to Levi who grabbed it and carried it off somewhere. "Where are you going?" 

"Fixing your fucking shoe because you're such a fucking kill-joy." she grunted, slamming her bedroom door after entering it. 

Giving Hanji a confused look, Evie wasn't surprised to see the bespectacled woman about to burst with laughter, her whole body shaking as she did her best to hold it in. 

"Spill." Was all Evie said, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking one of her intimidating eyebrows. 

"LEVI SHAVED OFF A FEW CENTIMETERS ON ALL OF YOUR LEFT SHOES SO YOU WOULD THINK YOUR LEGS WERE UNEVEN." Hanji blurted before she collapsed into a fit of laughter. 

"Really?" Evie groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose and massaging it. "You guys are so immature." 

Just then, Levi returned from her bedroom and handed Evie her shoe back. 

"There. Now stop bitching and go to work." 

Evie watched as Levi plopped herself down on her claimed spot on the sofa and started flipping through the magazine she'd abandoned. 

"You're unbelievable," the blonde sighed, "One of these days, I'm gonna get you back with a prank you won't even see coming." 

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Levi smirked over the top of the magazine. 

"Oh, definitely both."

\- -

" _FILS DE PUTE!! C'est quoi ce bordel!?_ " Levi yelled as she stubbed her toe for the third time that morning. ( _SON OF A BITCH!! What the hell/What the hell is this!?_ )

"Language, Levi." Evie said, smirking as she came into the kitchen cradling her favorite mug.

"You bitch," Levi growled, giving Evie her best glare. "You have something to do with this, I know you do." 

"Moi?" The blonde gasped, sounding affronted. "Nonsense, Levi. How am I to blame for your clumsiness?" 

" _Ferme ta gueule!_ " ( _Shut the fuck up!_ )

Huffing out in irritation, Levi turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen, bumping her hip against the corner of the little end table on the way. Another long string of curses left Levi's lips and Evie simply chuckled as she went about her morning routine. 

Just then, Hanji enter the kitchen carrying her own mug as well. Her rusty brown hair a wild mess and Evie couldn't help but slightly grimace at how greasy it looked. Hanji wasn't exactly a fan of washing her hair all that often, choosing to keep it greasy and natural. 

"I'm guessing your prank is working exceptionally well?" the brunette smirked as she poured herself some more coffee from the coffee pot. "You gonna tell her you moved all the furniture over half an inch to the left?" 

"No," Evie hummed, feeling quite pleased with herself. "Are you?" 

Gulping at the firm look Evie settled her with over the rim of her coffee cup, Hanji giggled nervously and shook her head from side to side. 

"Ma'am, no, Ma'am! My lips are sealed!" To emphasize her point, Hanji dragged her fingers across her lips in a zipper-like motion and grabbed her mug before scurrying back to her own bedroom. 

" _MERDE!!_ " came a shout from the living room, and Evie smiled to herself. 

Winning felt good.

\- -

Later that afternoon, Levi came rushing into their apartment looking a bit troubled. Hanji and Evie exchanged worried looks before silently prompting Levi to tell them what was bothering her.

The raven paced in front of their tv, biting on her nails nervously, which was very uncharacteristic for her. Levi Ackerman didn't get nervous. Well, at least not until a certain bright eyes brunette came along. Immediately Hanji flashed Evie a knowing smile and the blonde returned it in full. 

"Hey, hot-stuff. What's up?" Hanji was the first to break the tensed silence. 

Levi stopped her pacing and looked up at her two roommates, as if only just now realizing that they were there. 

"What?" she asked, slightly dazed. "Oh, fuck it, okay, so remember how I thought blondie was Eren's boyfriend?" 

"Oh, yeah. I've seen him around the building a lot since Eren moved in. His name is Armin Arlert." Evie supplied helpfully. 

"How the fuck do you know that?" Levi asked, frowning at Evie's glazed look as she brought up the topic of Armin.

"Hm? Oh, well, I asked him, obviously. He said he's just friends with Eren." 

"Whatever, anyways," Levi ignored that little tidbit of information. "So, I was coming out from the stairwell and I saw this other guy entering Eren's apartment. I didn't really get a good look at him, all I know is that he's got stupid fucking hair." 

"Because that narrows it down, Levi" Hanji snorted. 

"Fine! His hair was like 'Nile Dok' stupid." 

"Oh." Evie and Hanji said in unison. 

"Yeah, I fucking know. So, anyway, I saw him go into Eren's apartment and then I heard yelling as I passed by the door. He's obviously her boyfriend and they were obviously fighting." 

"Wow," Evie said, eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. "You've really got it bad for Eren, don't you? I've never seen you gossip about anyone like this before. It's kinda fun." 

"I don't-" Levi started, then stopped and sighed. "I do not have a crush on Eren." 

"Oh, yes you do." Hanji laughed. "In the time I've spent living with you, I've never seen you act this way around _anyone_. You're totally smitten." 

"Yeah," Evie agreed, adjusting herself in her seat as she cradled a cup of tea in one hand. "You're acting a little crazy, thinking that every guy that goes into her apartment is her boyfriend when they could just be her friends. Why don't you, oh, I don't know, _talk to her_ and see for yourself." 

"I can't just fucking go up and talk to her, you cunt." Levi growled. "I'm not like you and Hanji, I can't just _talk_ to people randomly. I don't work that way." 

"No, you're just not used to going up to people and talking to them. This is what happens when you're a mean, anti-social, pessimist." 

"I am not a fucking pessimist, Evie. I'm a realist." 

"Same difference." 

"Regardless!!" Hanji interrupted. "The next time you see Eren, just try talking to her. Both Evie and I have talked to her several times over the last week and she's really cool. You're overthinking it." 

Levi didn't say anything to that. She wasn't sure if she could force herself to just go up to Eren the next time she saw her and just... _talk_ to her about random things. She didn't like talking to people. People were stupid, and if there were two things Levi hated most in the world it was stupidity and people. But, she couldn't deny that she had been hoping for a chance to redeem herself after that horrible first impression she'd left on Eren the other day.

"Fine, okay, whatever. Next time I see Eren, I'll try talking to her." 

Evie and Hanji exchanged pleased looks with one another before they both closed in around Levi and gave her a group hug while 'Aww'ing loudly. The raven groaned because she hated when her roommates got like this. 

"Our little Levi is finally growing up!" Hanji mock-sobbed. 

"We raised her well, mother." Evie sniffled. 

"Ugh, shut the fuck up, you're both disgusting."

\- -

The next time Levi meets Eren-- well, it's kind of a funny story.

She'd just gotten home from work, and Levi was exhausted. Luckily, Hanji was busy at the lab and wouldn't be home that night and Evie had gone to celebrate a co-workers birthday and wouldn't be home for hours, if at all. 

Levi was completely home alone, and she had Hanji's laptop all to herself. Now, normally, she would have been tempted to open up every fucking porn site on Hanji's laptop and just crash it, for fun, but since the last five times she'd did that, Hanji had gotten smart and upped her anti-virus protection, blocking Levi off from opening any weird porn sites. Shame, really. She thought Hanji would have appreciated the Grandpas-gone-wild website. That took Levi an eternity to find on google. 

Instead, she'd decided on finishing up that last season of Parks and Rec by herself. Hanji would forgive her. Maybe. Probably. Levi didn't really care. 

After wiping off all her makeup and changing into more comfortable clothes, a.k.a. the baggy t-shirt that had holes on the hem and the worn out leggings she wore around the apartment when she felt like being lazy. Levi plopped herself down on the sofa, stretching out and taking up as much room as she could, loading up episode four of season seven of Parks and Rec. Ten minutes into the episode, Levi was already pretty sure that this was her favorite episode by far. Ron and Leslie were just priceless together. 

Then, towards the end of the episode, Levi heard a familiar scratching at the front door of her shared apartment and she groaned. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she grumbled, pulling herself up from the sofa and going over to the door. 

She didn't need to use caution, as the last time she opened the door to that kind of scratching, she was only met with a harmless but rather adorable pitbull. Not surprisingly, when Levi opened the door, once again she was met with sky blue eyes and a dopey grin. 

"What the fuck?" Levi huffed, when the dog just pushed right past her carrying a baby blue blanket in his mouth. "How the hell are you getting out of your own apartment? Is someone just intentionally leaving the door open?" 

She watched as the pitbull/husky mix made himself comfortable on the couch, blanket and all and eventually just sighed. Looking out into the hallway, Levi noticed that Eren's apartment door was slightly cracked open but all the lights were off. At least, all the lights were off from where Levi could see. Glancing back at her unexpected house guest, she frowned. 

"I'm guessing your owner isn't home, but that still doesn't explain how the fuck you got out." 

Just to be safe, Levi walked out into the hallway and shut Eren's apartment door, lest she be blamed for Eren being robbed and Levi not doing anything to prevent it. She figured she's obviously going to have to talk to Eren eventually, in order to return Cheese to her. But until then, Levi walked back into her own apartment and got comfortable with Cheese by her side. 

She soon found herself dozing off slightly, with the warmth of the furry animal next to her and also because she was still really drained from work. Her eyes got heavy and before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep with the laptop playing continuous Parks and Recs episodes and Cheese snuggled up next to her thighs, his giant head settled in her lap.

The next she woke, Levi heard birds chirping and could see sunlight pouring in through the skylight. She groaned, rubbing at her eyes and stretching out. When she felt something fuzzy stir next to her, Levi shot up from her folded position on the couch and looked around. Her eyes met blond and white fur, a pink nose and a giant furry head still in her lap. Her legs were tingly and she knew they were probably asleep. Sucking her teeth, Levi ran a hand through her hair, doing nothing for the cowlicks that were already there.

Glancing around with bleary eyes, Levi noticed that her apartment was eerily quiet, meaning she was still all alone. Hanji probably spent the night at her research lab again and Evie probably partied too hard and stayed somewhere. Sensing her movement, Cheese lifted his head up and stared at Levi while tilting his head slightly. She patted the dog on the head, stroking his ears back before she finally moved her numb legs and waited for them to start circulating blood again. 

"Well, I guess I can cross out waking up with a dog on my lap off my bucket list." she mumbled, voice soft with sleep. 

Closing Hanji's dead laptop, Levi reached across the table for the charger and plugged it in before she even attempted standing up. Wisely, she waited a minute for the feeling to return to her legs before she finally stood up and stretched, popping her back and rolling her neck. Cheese did the same, stretching out on the couch and extending his paws until they splayed open and Levi could see the webbing of pink flesh between his toes. 

Then, she heard knocking on their front door and Levi groaned. She assumed it was either Hanji or Evie knocking on the door because they'd forgotten their keys again. She sauntered toward the door, Cheese putting his head back down on the couch as he lazily watched Levi walk away. 

"Did you fucking idiots forget your keys again?" Levi huffed as she yanked open the door, only to be met with a pair of bright teal eyes looking back at her. "Eren?" she said, a little bit breathlessly. 

"Oh, Hi. Levi, right?" the brunette asked, giving Levi a strained smile. "I know it's early, but have you seen Cheese? I got home from work a little while ago and couldn't find him anywhere." 

Levi noted just how tired Eren looked, wearing a rumpled v-neck t-shirt and tight faded jeans paired off with a pair of neon green and black running shoes. Her dark brown hair was left loose, falling in her eyes and sticking up a bit in the back. There were obvious bags under her big eyes and Levi could tell that the normally brilliant green color of her eyes was dulled, replaced instead by a less brilliant blue color. To put it simply, Eren looked about as exhausted as Levi had felt coming home last night. 

"He's here." Levi said, moving away from the door to show Eren her dog who was still lazily staring at the both of them from the couch. "Found him scratching at the door sometime last night and he kind of just made himself at home." 

"Oh, thank god, Cheese!" Eren called, but the dog stayed where he was at, comfortably nestled in the baby blue blanket he'd brought with him the night before. "Come on, boy. Let's go home. Mama's tired." the brunette almost pleaded.

When the dog showed no signs of moving, Levi decided now would be as good a time as any to finally talk to Eren and try to get to know her better, like Hanji and Evie had suggested. It had been an entire week since that horrible first meeting, and Levi was eager to redeem herself. 

"Um, look, I don't mind leaving him there for a little while longer, but you look like you could use a cup of coffee." Levi said, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot as she stood by the door, leaning against it slightly. "Do you... wanna come in?" 

Eren seemed a little surprised and a bit suspicious at Levi's offer, and for a split second Levi thought she would tell her no and to fuck off, because it was less than she deserved for how rude Levi was to her before. But, to Levi's great relief, she simply nodded her head and stepped into the apartment, politely removing her shoes and heading straight toward Cheese who picked his head up and lazily started wagging his tail, causing it to thump dully against the worn leather of the couch. 

"How do you take your coffee?" Levi asked, making herself busy in the kitchen as she dumped out what was left of the coffee from yesterday. If she didn't keep busy, she was sure she'd probably do or say something stupid. 

"Ah, I'll take tea instead, if you don't mind. I've drank so much coffee in the last 48 hours that if I have anymore I think I'll be sick." Eren said, entering the kitchen where Levi was rummaging through the cabinets. 

"What kind of tea do you want? I have Green Tea, Decaff, Herbal, English Breakfast, although I'm guessing black tea is out of the question?"

"Green tea, please." Eren smiled, and Levi did her best not to pay too much attention to her as she worked. 

"Any preference? I have a fuck ton of different green tea flavors." Levi said, stepping aside to show Eren the mountain of boxes of Green Tea she had. Levi liked her tea, so sue her. 

Eren stepped up to the cabinet and examined all the different varieties. Finally, she seemed to find one she liked and grabbed the box from the top with an ease Levi was envious of. 

"Purple Acai and Blueberry sounds good." 

Nodding, Levi got out the kettle and filled it with enough water for two cups and let it boil on the stove while she got busy getting out two mugs for herself and Eren. She picked out a mint colored mug with white floral design for Eren and grabbed her own mug in the process. Placing a tea bag in each one, Levi brought out the sugar bowl and honey and slid them across the counter for Eren. When the kettle announced that the water was done boiling, she poured it out into their separate cups and slid Eren's cup toward her and she accepted it gratefully, cradling the hot porcelain in her hands and soaking up the heat it brought. 

"This smells great," Eren sighed, smelling the fruity infusion and smiling to herself. 

"Mm," Levi hummed, taking a quick sip from hers and relishing in the natural taste of the green tea, sans sugar. She noticed Eren put a spoonful of honey into her tea before she stirred it and took a sip herself, humming in content. "So, long day?" Levi prompted, hoping to start a conversation but knowing that she wasn't exactly the best conversationalist. 

"Try a long week." Eren chuckled dryly. "I just got off a triple shift at the hospital and I'm beyond exhausted." 

Nodding, Levi set her cup down. "I'm guessing you haven't been home in awhile then." 

"Nope. Spent the last three days at the hospital and the last couple of nights sleeping on a very uncomfortable cot in the lounge. I've practically been running on nothing but energy bars and coffee for the last couple of days." Eren stifled a yawn, but it was no use. She eventually yawned wide and her eyes watered profusely. "Thanks, for the tea." 

"No problem," Levi shrugged, feeling a little less tense and a little bit more bold. "So... Still have some unpacking to do?" 

"Dunno. My best friend Armin was supposed to stop by everyday after work to unpack some stuff for me so I wouldn't have so much to do once my shift at the hospital ended, so I haven't been home to survey the damage yet." 

"No boyfriend to help you with that?" Levi suddenly blurted, and she quickly hid her reddening cheeks behind the large mug of tea as she took a big gulp. 

"Nah, nothing like that." The brunette smiled again, sipping tentatively at her own tea. "I'm a lesbian." 

At this, Levi choked on her own tea and nearly dropped her mug on the ground. Instead, she only had a brief coughing fit, to which Eren had rounded the counter to pat her on the back before she finally got over it. 

"Problem?" Eren asked, cocking one of her impressive eyebrows and smirking at Levi's surprised expression. 

"What?" Levi wheezed, clearing her throat. "No, why the fuck would that be a problem?" 

"I dunno, you can never tell who's okay with homosexuals these days and who's not." 

"I could give less of a fuck who you sleep with." Levi said, feeling her cheeks heating again because holy fuck, did Eren really just tell her that she was a lesbian? As in a woman who's only attracted to other women? That just sounded too good to be true. Levi started getting suspicious that this was all just a dream and she was still asleep on the couch.

"Good," Eren grinned, taking up her mug of tea and polishing off what was left. "I hope we'll be able to get along then, Levi." 

At Eren's wink, Levi just mumbled a noise of affirmation before the brunette clapped her hands and Cheese was immediately shooting off the couch, blanket forgotten and all. 

"Well, thanks for the tea, again. We'd better be going." Levi followed Eren to the front door and watched as the brunette slipped on her shoes. "See you around, yeah?" 

"Sure." Levi nodded dumbly, because she really was at a loss for what else to do. She was still internally reeling from learning that Eren was a fucking lesbian and what that meant for her. 

Did she find Eren attractive? Hell yes. Did she wanna kiss Eren and do all that sappy couple shit with her? Fuck yes. Did Levi consider herself a lesbian or even Bisexual? She had no fucking clue. She knew she couldn't be a lesbian because she'd never been attracted to another woman before, until now. Bisexual? The same problem applies. She's only ever been attracted to men, until now. 

"Bye, Levi." Before she left, Eren tossed an easy smile back at the raven-haired model who waved dazedly back as she watched Eren leave. 

Once Eren was gone, Levi shut the front door and leaned her back against it, burying her face in her hands. It was too fucking early for her to be a having a goddamn epiphany about her own sexuality. She needed at least a couple more hours of sleep in her own bed before Levi started contemplating that. Yes. That's exactly what she needed. Sleep. 

Levi dragged her sorry carcass to her bedroom, dirty mugs forgotten in the kitchen. After some well-deserved rest, then Levi would start thinking about what the fuck it meant that she was happy to learn that Eren was a Lesbian. But for now, she kind of still hoped that this was all a dream and that when she woke up, she'd still be her same old heterosexual self. Although, a little voice in the back of Levi's head told her it was a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A former friend of mine had a Pitbull/Siberian Husky mix and he was the biggest goddamn mush ball. I slept over at their house once and her dog slept next to me the entire night, with his gigantic head in my lap. My legs were practically dead the next morning. I feel Levi's pain in this chapter. 
> 
> So, the beginning is a bit filler-ish, and it expands through the first week after Eren moves in. Sorry if it's a little confusing. This chapter is just everywhere.


	4. The Bucket of Water incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if updates are sluggish. I'm still dealing with a hurt back and sitting at a desk for a indefinite amount of hours to write a new chapter can be grueling. 
> 
> Here, have a surprise Eren P.O.V. chapter!! -throws thing at you-
> 
> Also, sorry for no song suggestion this chapter around. I struggled to find a song for this chapter. Oh, well. Next chapter will have another song suggestion in the summary for sure.

"You told her you're a lesbian?" Armin's laughter filled Eren's still somewhat empty loft.

Said brunette buried her flushing face in her hands. After she'd left Levi's apartment yesterday morning with Cheese, she'd fed Cheese, fed herself a humble breakfast of scrambled eggs and plain toast, sent a quick text to Armin that she was going to slip into a temporary coma and sleep for a good twelve hours and asked him to drop by and walk Cheese for her and help himself to whatever she had in the fridge, which was nothing. 

Now, here she was sitting across from her blond childhood friend at the bar in her kitchen. She'd invited him over for a proper brunch after feeling guilty for making him do so much for her these last few days, and Eren was already regretting inviting him over. 

"Shut up, Armin! Why are you so mean to me?" she grumbled through her fisted hands.

"Because, you're mean to me." Armin elaborated. "Remember when I had that crush on Annie Freshmen year in college and then after I found out she was a lesbian, you teased me about confessing to her and getting rejected for days, Eren. _Days_." 

"But that's different!" the brunette groaned, finally pulling her heated face away from her hands and glaring halfheartedly at her best friend. 

"No, it isn't." 

Armin sipped his coffee gracefully and Eren just hated him. How he just sat there all full of himself. Clearly, Armin fed off her sufferings! 

"Stop it. I can practically hear you thinking from here." Armin said, rolling his impossibly deep blue eyes at his friend. 

"Sorcery." Eren hissed, narrowing her eyes at Armin who smirked. 

"Are we going to start another heated Merlin debate? Because I'll happily participate, if only just to whoop your sorry ass with trivia and facts." 

"WE DON'T DISCUSS MAGIC AND SORCERY AT THE KITCHEN TABLE, ARMIN! That was the agreement." Slamming her hands down on the counter, Eren huffed. 

"Fine," The blond relented, folding up the newspaper he'd been reading and setting it aside. "We'll just continue to talk about your embarrassing encounter with your attractive neighbor from across the hall." 

The smirk that formed on Armin's face was absolutely evil and just downright villainous. Eren hated that she still foolishly spilled her guts to Armin whenever something super embarrassing happened to her. You'd think she'd have learned her lesson years ago, but apparently she's a glutton for torture.

"Ugh, Ar! She's so attractive and pretty but she's also so..." Eren paused, mentally struggling to find a word that described Levi's blunt, standoffish personality. "ARGH! I can't even think of a word for her right now!" 

Armin watched with sympathetic eyes as Eren threw her hands up in the air in defeat and started scrubbing at her face in frustration. Clearly, Eren had it bad for her rude neighbor, who Armin had yet to have the pleasure of meeting in person himself. Granted, once Eren had gushed to him about her super hot neighbor, Armin had tried to do some research- he's a scientist for crying out loud. Finding the truth is what he does for a fucking living! -but he'd only been able to meet one of the other tenants in loft D4. Her name was Evie, and she was gorgeous as well. But those were thoughts for another time. Clearing his throat, and his mind, Armin returned to Eren's problem at hand. 

"So, you two got into a disagreement the first day you met, right?"

"Yeah," Eren mumbled. 

"What did she say that upset you?" 

Thinking back on it, Eren felt a little embarrassed to be telling Armin about what happened that day a week ago. Was it really necessary for her to get so sensitive about Levi thinking Cheese's full name was weird? Not really. Most people would think that naming your gigantic Siberian Husky/Pit Bull mix after a common food dish is pretty weird. But still! That was her child they were talking about. Cheese was quite literally like her baby and she wasn't about to let anyone insult him in any way, shape or form. Regardless of said persons hotness. 

"She said it was weird that I named my dog Grilled Cheese and I just... got mad, okay?" 

"Eren," Armin sighed with a little shake of his head. Still, he couldn't stop the fond smile from growing on his face because it was just like his best friend to get so hot-headed over someone insulting her dog.

"I don't know, okay? I'm an idiot." 

"You're not an idiot. You're just... a little too passionate about some things." 

"Since when is being overly passionate a crime?" 

Eren was sulking now and Armin could tell. She wasn't even trying to hide it. What with her lower lip jutting out into a dramatic pout and the way her index finger drew little invisible patterns into the clear lacquer of the counter top. Reaching across the counter, he patted her on the shoulder. 

"It's not. Just try not to be so sensitive about things, yeah? I'm sure she didn't mean to insult you or your lack of creativity in naming your pets."

Standing up from his seat, Armin dusted off his pants and adjusted the collar of his button up one last time. Eren eyed him curiously as she watched her childhood best friend practically primp and preen himself, which was something Armin never did unless he was planning on impressing someone he'd taken a romantic interest in. She kept that little thought to herself for now, reminding herself to ask Armin about later. Eren knew if she asked him about it now, he'd only evade her in that special Armin way of his. 

"But anyway, it sounds like maybe you've patched things up with her since then. How did she react to you telling her you're a lesbian?" 

Eren shrugged halfheartedly, "I don't know. She choked on her tea but when I asked her if knowing that would cause any problems, she just said of course not." 

"Well, that's good, right?" Armin asked with a reassuring smile. 

"I mean, yeah, I guess. At least I know she's not a homophobe or something."

Still, Eren wasn't totally satisfied with how she left things with her neighbor. 

Just then, Cheese came trotting into the kitchen. His blunt nails tic-tacking against the hardwood announcing his arrival and he flashed both Armin and Eren a dopey full-mouthed grin, tongue lolling out and all. Then he approached Armin and butted his massive head against the blond's leg, causing Armin to stumble a step forward with a laugh. 

"Hey, Cheese. You being a good boy?" he asked, patting the dog gently on the top of his head. 

Cheese in turn let out a rather loud yip that was boarding close to a full-on bark and Eren gave him a stern look that told him to keep his voice down. The pit lowered his head a bit and whined, looking very guilty. 

"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS, ACKERMAN!! JUST YOU WAIT!!" a voice carried in from the outside hall, startling Armin and catching Cheese's attention. 

"Cheese, no!" Eren yelled, as she watched her massive pet bark and then bolt for the front door. 

She could hear the way his nails clacked noisily against the floor boards, then the way he skid around a corner. Armin took chase first, with Eren following not too far behind. By the time they got to the door, Cheese had already performed his Houdini trick and had the front door wide open. 

"You really need to start pad-locking your front door or something, Eren." Armin huffed, looking very out of breath as he stayed a step behind the brunette who bolted out into the hall. 

"He'd probably find a way to open that, too." she growled back, rounding the corner and spotting Cheese nearly tumbling someone over. "Cheese, no! Bad dog! Down boy!" 

"Eren!!" a chipper voice called from underneath the excited pile of blond and white fur that was Grilled Cheese. "It's okay, it's okay, I've got him!" 

Upon stopping, Eren realized with some mild amusement that it was none other than her neighbor Hanji. Although, it didn't really look like Hanji at the moment. The Hanji Eren was used to seeing was the loud, energetic, bouncing ball of excitement with rust-brown hair all pulled back in a wild mess of a pony-tail. _This_ Hanji, on the other hand, was rather... wet and soapy. 

"Hanji? Oh, my god! Are you okay? Why are you all wet and... covered in suds?" 

Eren lunged for Cheese while he was distracted and seized him by the collar, tugging on it gently as she removed her massive dog from Hanji's lap. Once Cheese was off of her and sitting obediently by Eren's side, Hanji sat up and grinned at the both of them. 

"Oh, this?" she pointed to herself with a snort-giggled. "Well, Levi thought it would be so very brilliant of her to place a bucket of soap and cold water over the front door so that when I walked in, I'd get drenched." 

"Why would she do that?" Armin asked, still struggling to control his breathing as he brushed some of his bangs out of his face. 

Just then, the front door to Hanji's apartment opened and in the doorway stood a very smug looking Levi wearing her usual attire of a baggy shirt and leggings with fuzzy socks. The t-shirt hung off her pale, slender shoulder precariously and anyone with eyes could see the black lacy strap of her bra. There was also a little bunny-rabbit hair clip in her hair, pinning half of her bangs out of her face. 

"Because, she's a disgusting piece of shit who doesn't wash her hair nearly enough as she should. Therefore, to rid us all of her gross hair grease, I gifted her with an impromptu bath." 

"How was me not washing my hair for a couple of weeks hurting _anyone_?" Hanji grumbled. 

"You borrowed my favorite beanie, you disgusting pig." Levi growled back at her. "Do you have any idea how gross it was to get it back with your oily residue all over it? Now I have to buy a new one." 

"Why can't you just wash that one, you big baby?" 

Levi narrowed her stormy eyes at the brunette still sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway, in a puddle of her own soapy water. Hanji laughed nervously after awhile, but then she was shooting up from her spot and bolting toward the door. Levi was quick to stop her before she could set even one wet foot into their apartment. 

"Nuh-uh!" Levi grunted, struggling to keep a very drippy Hanji at bay but seeming to win the battle. "You're not setting foot into this apartment until you're all dry, you fucking savage." 

"EVIEEEE!" Hanji whined, causing all three other occupants in the hall to wince slightly at the high-pitch tone of her voice. "LEVI WON'T LET ME INTO THE APARTMENT. HELP MEEE!" 

At that, Levi smirked. "Nope. She's on my side this time." 

"Bull!"

Just then, the blonde in question came walking past the door in the background, too preoccupied with a book in her hands to even bother looking up at the commotion at the front door. 

"Sorry, babe." Evie mumbled, blue eyes never leaving the page she was currently reading. "You really did need to wash your hair. As a fellow Woman, and as one of your best friends, I simply can't let such a crime against femininity and good hygiene go unpunished."

"But, Evie! I like my natural hair oils!" At this point, Hanji was just downright pouting at both of her roommates while Eren and Armin stayed awkwardly watching the exchange. 

"You're staying out in the hall until you dry, sweetheart. Sorry." Evie then walked out of view and Hanji deflated. 

"Fine!" She huffed. "But can I at least have a towel? I don't want to catch my death out here, ya know." 

"No." Levi said firmly. 

"Levi!" Evie's stern voice could be heard from somewhere inside the apartment. 

The raven rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever." The short model shut the front door, locked it and was unheard from for a few seconds, assuming she'd gone off to get a towel for Hanji. 

"Sorry about that, guys." Hanji said, turning back to Eren and Armin with a big grin. "Normally, we're not this noisy!" 

"It's fine," Armin chuckled. "I'm at least glad to see that Eren will probably never be bored with you three as her neighbors." 

"Your damn skippy she won't ever be bored! We would never stand for such a thing!" the sopping-wet brunette slapped Eren on her shoulder, causing her to wince. "We've already told her she's welcome to come over and hang out whenever she wants!" 

"Ah, ha-ha." Eren laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck and shifting from foot to foot. "Sorry. I've been so busy with work and trying to get all settled in at my new place. I haven't really had any time to be bored." 

"Oh, well, how about we help you unpack? Evie and I are free tomorrow since it's Saturday. Although, we'd have to check with Levi to see what her schedule is like. She'd be such a huge help though. Levi loves unpacking things from boxes and organizing stuff. She should do it for a living." 

Just as Hanji was about to let out another snort-giggled, Levi yanked open their front door again and quite literally threw a white, fluffy towel straight into Hanji's face causing her to splutter. 

"Here," she said through gritted teeth. "And stop telling Eren weird things about me, you crazy bitch." 

"They're not weird if they're true, Levi."

"Whatever," 

"Um," Suddenly, all eyes in the hall turned to Eren who smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, about that idea, Hanji. I'd feel kind of bad asking you guys to help me unpack. Doesn't seem like a very neighborly thing to do." 

"Nonsense!" Hanji sang. "What are neighbors for if not to help each other out from time to time? Right, Levi?" the taller woman slapped Levi on the back, much like how she'd slapped Eren's shoulder earlier. 

"What? Uh, yeah, sure, I guess." Levi mumbled out, looking down at her feet as she wiggled her toes through her fuzzy socks. 

"Actually," Armin chimed in, a slow smile forming on his face-- a smile that Eren knew all too well; He was plotting something again. "It would be such a huge help to Eren if you did help with unpacking. I've been busy with my own shifts at the hospital that I've hardly had time to help her unpack at all, and poor Cheese tends to get lonely." 

"Consider it a done deal, Armin!" Hanji chirped excitedly. "So, tomorrow sound good?" 

Eren looked around at all the faces gathered in the hall and she couldn't help but smile once her gaze landed on Levi. She was staring down at Cheese who was flashing her his signature dopey smile and Eren could see the faintest of smiles on her lips. 

"Yeah, okay. Tomorrow sounds great." 

"Great! Evie and I will be over tomorrow by noon! Levi?" Big brown eyes turned to look at Levi who glared back at Hanji with a frown. 

"Fine, I'll be there. Not like I think you two idiots will be of any actual help to Eren by yourselves anyway." 

With that agreed upon, Levi turned and walked back into her apartment, shutting and locking the door behind her as she went. Eren couldn't help it-- she smiled big and wide and felt all giddy for no reason at all. 

"Well," Armin sighed, glancing down at his wrist watch and grimacing. "I should have left ten minutes ago. See ya, Ere. Bye, Hanji! Thanks again for helping Eren out tomorrow!" 

"No problem, Armin! See ya!" 

Eren shot Armin a warning look when he turned to walk down the hall toward the elevators. He simply smiled, shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave on his merry little way, clearly very pleased with what he'd just done. Eren would get him back for this, later. 

"We should probably get going too. Cheese needs his morning walk still and I have to try to squeeze in a little run-time at the park." Eren clicked her tongue and grabbed Cheese's attention, motioning with a wave of her hand for him to follow her back to their own apartment. "See you guys tomorrow, yeah?" 

"For sure, chickadee! Bye-bye, Cheese! Oh, we're gonna have so much fun playing tomorrow!" 

As if to reply to her, Cheese barked and started wagging his tail furiously and all Eren could do was shake her head and smile fondly the entire way back to her own apartment. Tomorrow was going to be one interesting day, judging by the events that just occurred in the hallways. Armin was right about one thing-- she'd never be bored while living here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some months back, my waifu Paula was reading this SnK book thing in Barnes and Noble and she found information about Hanji said by Isayama himself. Apparently, Hanji doesn't wash their hair and it's always greasy, and Levi will use physical force to make them bathe. Gotta love the LeviHan brotp. That shit is canon. -whispers- AND SO IS THE ERERI.
> 
> But anyway, again, this chapter was wayyy late. It was supposed to be done and posted last weekend, but I fucked up my back again and then I spent most of this past week celebrating birthdays and preparing V-Day gifts for family and friends. I hate Valentine's Day.


End file.
